custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrox Saga
The Bionicle Nitrox Saga The story begins 2oo years after the events in Karda Nui involving the Toa Nuva. They had won the battle and awakened Mata Nui. As his power surged through the universe, the unthinkable happened. The Makuta called Icarax somehow appeared before Toa Ignika. He used a nova blast and shattered the mask of life. The Toa Nuva were killed as well, their destiny complete. At the same time, the Makuta of Metru Nui ambushed Mata Nui once more, but this time, Mata Nui wasn't put to sleep. He died for good. However, his mind remained active, and he still had enough power to perform one final act. He created an elite team of Toa, bringing some back from the past, and creating others from scratch. The Nitrox Saga had begun. Toa Nitro Toa Bladax- Toa of Blades- Amazing reflexes and combat skills. His blades can cut through anything but protosteel.- Wears the Kanohi Matatu, mask of telekinesis.- Team leader, Bladax, nicknamed "Slash," is a determined and intelligent warrior. He has a habit of making witty comments in the middle of a fight, but he is one of the most difficult Toa to defeat. He may have a sense of humor, but he never loses sight of his team's goal--to save the Matoran at all costs. Toa Kayota- Toa of Chaos- Randomly gains access to almost any power imaginable, ranging from the useless, such as tickle vision, to the devastating, like acid tornados. He never knows how long any ability will last.- Wears the Kanohi Sanok, Mask of Accuracy- Always unpredictable, Toa Kayota is the team wild card. He may be lighthearted and carefree one day, then silent and brooding the next. Nevertheless, he is loyal and powerful member of the team. He will always find a way to survive, because as they say, chaos rules. Toa Takanuva- Toa of Twilight- Control over light and shadow, i.e. lasers and shadow blasts.- Wears the Kanohi Avokhaan, mask of Balance. The only Toa to survive Icarax's nova blast, it gave him amnesia. Mata Nui had him join the team, recognizing his potential. He is calm and serious, the image of light and dark in balance. He is trying to remember his past, but has been too busy trying to do his duty. Toa Vespra- Toa of Dimensions- Able to open holes to the Zone of darkness and other dimensions. Can disallign a location with the other dimensions, making her or an Olmak wearer the only beings capable of getting in.- Wears the Kanohi Calix, Mask of Fate. No damsel in distress, Vespra is actually the team's most aggressive member. She would like nothing more than to throw every Brotherhood of Makuta member into the Zone of Darkness and leave them there. The Toa code forbids this, though, so she settles for using the Zone as a safe method of transporting herself and others. Toa Nikila- Toa of lightning- Can create lightning bolts, imbue objects with electric charge, and use her power to make a bright flash of light.-Wears the Kanohi Iden, Mask of Spirit. A member of Lesovikk's team, she was killed by Zyglak and revived by Mata Nui. She wants to make up for all the time she missed while she was dead by helping save the Matoran. Likable and spontaneous, she is everyone's best friend, and everyone feels they can trust her. She is strongly attracted to Kayota, but he doesn't know that. Unknown Toa yet to arrive- No toa team is complete with five, and they are all waiting for when a sixth arrives and they can defeat Makuta for good. Warriors of Makuta Not to be outdone, Makuta has assembled a force of less valuble soldiers than his fellow makuta. They are no slouches, though, and survival is always tough for the Nitro. They range from Skakdi to intelligent Rahi, and any of them can give a Toa a run for their money. PICTURES COMING SOON(OR WHENEVER I GET AROUND TO IT) Category:Stories